The present disclosure relates generally to apparatuses for holding objects and, more particularly, to adjustable object holders.
Cup holders in cars are typically configured to hold cups that are within a given range of sizes. However, conventional cup holders are sometimes the wrong size for a given cup. Thus, drinks are often spilled due to the mismatch between cup sizes and cup-holder sizes. In view of this deficiency, it is desirable to have a different type of cup holder.
The present disclosure provides apparatuses for holding objects and methods for holding objects.
Briefly described, in architecture, one embodiment of the apparatus comprises a frame having sides and arms. Each arm comprises an upper member and a lower member.
The lower member is connected to the upper member at an angle. The lower member of each arm is pivotally attached to one of the sides of the frame to permit pivoting of the arms about the frame.
The present disclosure also provides methods for holding objects.
In this regard, one embodiment of the method comprises the steps of receiving an object and pivoting a plurality of arms about a frame in response to receiving the object. At least one of the plurality of arms is configured to contact the object in response to the pivoting of the plurality of arms.
Other apparatuses, methods, features, and advantages will be or become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such additional apparatuses, methods, features, and advantages be included within this description.